IWE Elimination Chamber (2014)
Elimination Chamber 2014 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by IWE. It will take place on February 23, 2014, at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. The pay-per-view was the fifth annual Elimination Chamber event. Elimination Chamber is a pay-per-view (PPV) event consisting of a main event and undercard that features championship matches and other various matches. The concept of the show is that the two main event matches (usually one from the Raw brand and one from the SmackDown brand) are contested inside the Elimination Chamber. Background :See also: Professional wrestling Elimination Chamber will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on IWE's television programs. Wrestlers portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main event will be the Elimination Chamber match, where Kevin McAlmond will defend the IWE World Heavyweight Championship against five wrestlers after retaining it at the Royal Rumble from Kalia Matteson. The night after the Rumble on Raw, Kody Brown confronted The Authority for keeping him out of the Rumble match. Kalia Matteson claimed they didn't want to overwork him with two matches in a night, but Brown concluded they disliked him due to his popularity. He demanded Triple K put him in the Elimination Chamber title match. Triple K sent in The Shield to attack Brown, but Simpson and Sheamus saved him. This set up an Elimination Chamber qualifying match between those three and The Shield. During the match, The Wyatt Family attacked Simpson, giving his team a disqualification win, meaning Simpson, Sheamus, and Brown all qualified for the Chamber match. On the January 31 SmackDown, Antonio Cesaro defeated Dolph Ziggler to qualify, and his partner Jack Swagger lost his qualifier to a returning Khristian. On the February 2 edition of Raw, Kalia Matteson would mandate Kevin McAlmond to compete in a Elimination Chamber Gauntlet where he must face each of his Chamber opponents in single matches. He was defeated by Kody Brown that same night, but secured a win by defeating Khristian on the February 7 edition of Smackdown. He then was defeated by Simpson on the February 10 edition of Raw and by Cesaro on February 14 episode of Smackdown. His last opponent, Sheamus won by disqualification, as The Shield got involved on the February 17 episode of Raw. On the January 31 SmackDown, The Shield refused Triple K's request for the group to drop the matter of The Wyatt Family disqualifying them from the Chamber match, so a six-man tag team match between the factions was set up for the PPV. After Batista's IWE return was announced in December, Alberto Del Rio began saying fans should talk about him instead and vowed to eliminate Batista from the Royal Rumble match. On the January 20 Raw, following a victory over Rey Mysterio, Del Rio was attacked by Batista and hit with his finishing move the Batista Bomb. Del Rio entered the Rumble at number 27 and lasted just under three minutes before Batista, who was the next entrant, eliminated him. On the February 3 Raw, Batista was interrupted and briefly assaulted by Del Rio, however the latter quickly escaped the ring. On the next Raw, after Del Rio defeated Dolph Ziggler, Batista came out and delivered a Batista Bomb to Del Rio through the announce table. Triple K then announced the two would wrestle at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. On the February 13 SmackDown, Jack Swagger defeated Steven Larson, Rey Mysterio, and Kofi Kingston in a Fatal Four-Way match to become the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship, and will wrestle champion Big E for the title at the PPV. As announced on IWE.com, The Usos (Jimmy and Jey Uso) will face IWE Tag Team Champions The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) for the titles at the PPV. This was made when the Usos asked the Outlaws to fight for the championship for the following weeks. Then, they accepted the challenge. Former Prime Time Players tag team members Titus O'Neil and Darren Young will wrestle at the PPV. The feud began on the January 31 episode of SmackDown when O'Neil attacked Young after a tag team loss by the Prime Time Players, with O'Neil claiming that Young was "dead weight" and "holding him back". The Elimination Chamber Kickoff Show features Mark Semmler and Goldust squaring off against Ryback and Curtis Axel. Results ; ; *Kickoff show: The Rhodes Dynasty (Mark Semmler & Goldust) defeated RybAxel (Ryback & Curtis Axel) *Big E © defeated Jack Swagger (w/Zeb Colter) to retain the IWE Intercontinental Championship *The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg & Billy Gunn) © defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey) retain the IWE Tag Team Championship *Titus O'Neil defeated Darren Young *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns) *Cameron defeated AJ Lee © (w/Tamina Snuka by disqualification for the IWE Divas Championship *Batista defeated Alberto Del Rio *Kevin McAlmond © defeated Dustin Simpson, Sheamus, Kody Brown, Antonio Cesaro & Khristian in a Elimination Chamber match to retain the IWE World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *Elimination Chamber *IWE No Way Out DVD release External links